falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hoschie02
Hi, Die Vault freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Harden Simms. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Richy8964 (Diskussion) 17:18, 22. Jan. 2010 Nutzte den WIP Da du mehr oder weniger die Seite Die Kraft des Atoms aus dem Boden gestampft hast und immer wieder editierst empfehle ich dranzuhängen. (Zumindest bis du fertig bist. Dann arbeitet nähmlich niemand anders dran)--Richy8964 21:21, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re: Vorlage: Spiele Hallo Hoschie02, danke für den Hinweis, soviel mir diesbezüglich bekannt ist, schien die Vorlage schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr korrekt arbeiten, vermutlich sind ledigich ein paar Anpassungen nötig. Natürlich werde ich mich mal darum kümmern, übrigens kann man bezüglich vieler Vorlagen (eigentlich den meisten), unseren "Schwesterwiki" Nukapedia (in englisch) als Grundlage zur Hilfe ziehen bzw. man kontaktiert die Admins dort, sollte sich hier länger mal niemand melden oder sich solcher Angelegenheiten annehmen. Übrigens gibts hier bei uns auch Hilfestellung dazu, es existiert eine Seite die sich explizit mit dem Thema Vorlagen befasst, vielleicht hast du ja Interesse, dort ein wenig anzuleiten bzw. zu supporten? Außerdem wünsche ich mir, das bald neue Adminwahlen gestartet werden, dort können sich dann die aktivsten Mitglieder bewerben und sich dann per Voting wählen lassen. Da meine Aktivität hier momentan gering ist, wären zusätzlich Admins sicher von Vorteil für alle. Schau dazu ggf. mal bitte bei der Nukapedia vorbei, wenn du Interesse hast, eine vernünftige Seite dafür einzurichten. Schöne Grüße. :) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:44, 28. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Infoboxvorlagen werden aktualisiert Hallo seit heute aktualisiere ich die Infoboxvorlagen, wenn du Interesse daran hast, mitzuhelfen und dich dazu fähig fühlst, denn es ist ziemlich aufwending und komplex, bist du herzlich dazu eingeladen. Wir brauchen hier außerdem weitere Admins und Shadar Logoth hatte mich diesbezüglich bereits konsultiert, ich könnte dir die Rechte dafür verleihen, weil ich annehme, das du ausgeprägte Kenntnisse hast. Melde dich einfach, falls du interessiert bist. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 12:16, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Infoboxen Nabend Hoschie, normalerweise wollte ich zunächst Adminwahlen einführen, aber weil es nötig ist, weitere "Fachkräfte" hier zu haben, dachte ich an dich. Die Vorlage gilt als "Grundlage" für alle Vorlagen die mit Infobox anfangen. Die Definition der Boxen werden in der lokalen Styledefinitionsdatei gespeichert und diese gibt sie an die Vorlagen weiter. Es handelt sich um die Common.css, aber dort sind vorerst keine Änderungen nötig da die Infoboxvorlage soweit funktioniert, allerdings gab sie mir heute Vormittag einen Fehler aus, es handelt sich dabei um eine Erweiterung, die u.a. zuständig ist, das die Vorlage vieles richtig darstellt, alllerdings wird vermutlich auch dieser Fehler verursacht. Auf der Seite Fallout Wiki:Vorlagen findest du mitunter die wichtigsten Vorlagen und in den Kategorie kannst du auch browsen, dort finden sich sicher auch einige Vorlagen, in den entspr. Unterkategorien. Du kannst dich ja erstmal langsam auf deiner Spielwiese, wahlweise auch Sandkasten (z.B.: Benutzername/Spielwiese) wie du es willst, herumprobieren und testen, so kann dir eigentlich kein Fehler unterlaufen. Viel Spaß mit deinem neuen Posten. Siehe es nicht als Pflicht an, denn auch ich und viele andere Admins sind nicht immer aktiv, dennoch befasse dich intensiver wenn möglich, mit den Grundlagen und versuche stets ein Vorbild zu sein und entwickle mit uns den Wiki weiter. So haben wir sicher bald die 4000 er Artikelmarke geknackt und können uns etwas dazu einfallen lassen, vor allem dann wenn die Leute bemerken, das unser Wiki sich immer weiter herausputzt. :-) Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:43, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Infobox Charakter Hallo nochmal, ja dieser Fehler wird vermutlich von der Infobox-Vorlage ausgelöst, da die meisten Vorlagen aus der Nukapedia stammen bzw. dort erstellt wurden und wir sie übernehmen wollen, kann man sich dort einmal umsehen und evtl. dort Lösungsansätze finden. Allerdings sprechen die meisten dort Englisch, ein Benutzer Namens "Porter" hat ausgeprägtes Wissen über Wiki- bzw. Vorlagentechnik, du kannst ihn unter falloutwiki.com erreichen, er ist auch hier Admin und du kannst sein Profil von der Seite der Admins über die Startseite erreichbar aufrufen. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 22:33, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Mahlzeit! Naja ich sag mal so, die Vorlage funktioniert ja soweit fast richtig, dieser Fehler könnte was bezüglich der "main image"s oder etwas anderem bedeuten. Als ich den Artikel Enklave bearbeitete, fiel es mir auf. Warum die Vorlage selbst einen Fehler ausgibt, kann ich mir nicht erklären, wir könnten ja erstmal abwarten, ob sich Porter später meldet. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 11:21, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Adminwahlen Nabend Hoschie, daran hatte ich schon seit einigen Tagen gedacht und bin der Meinung das wir zunächst eine Seite für die anschl. Wahlen einrichten sollten. Ich hatte dabei daran an das Design wie es bei Wikipedia verwendet wird. Kannst ja gern mal dort vorbeischauen und die Seite dafür erstellen, wenn es dir mal wieder in den Fingern juckt. :) Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 21:25, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kategorien The Pitt und danke Danke für die Blumen ;-) Eine Frage zu The Pitt: wenn man in den Info-Boxen "The Pitt Waffen" oder "...Rüstungen" oder "...Quests" als Kategorie angibt, gibt es diese nicht. Was denkst du, ist besser: einfach Fallout 3 Waffen etc. draus machen oder Kategorien anlegen? EDIT: Also, Kategorieseiten und Übersichtsseiten waren schon vorhanden, nur Weiterleitungen haben gefehlt, jetzt stimmt's. lg ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 15:09, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Empty Ok, klingt gut, danke. Andere frage: parameter, die leer bleiben sollten wurden früher bei eingabe "empty" nicht angezeigt, jetzt schon. gibt es einen neuen anderen befehl um sie "unsichtbar" zu machen? lg~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 15:32, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Alles klar, danke dir. Fein so schnell antworten zu bekommen! und nur sagen, wenn's nervig wird ;-) ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 15:42, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re: Anzeigebreite von Seiten Hallo das ist mir gestern bei dem Artikel von Benny aufgefallen, als ich sah dass das Menü der Interaktionen überlappte. Bei Nukapedia löst man es scheinbar damit, indem die Hintergrundgeschichte der Charaktere den fehlenden Raaum überbrückt. In der Benutzerliste findest du einige MA's von Wikia, ggf. frage dort mal wegen der Breite an. Soweit mir bekannt ist, ist der bearbeitbare Bereich als Namensraum bekannt, das kommt einem nur so vor, das Nukapedia eine größere Breite hat, hier wird es wohl aufgrund der Werbeplätze bewußt "klein gehalten". Alessio79 (Diskussion) 15:17, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ein Lob zu deiner Fleissigkeit Hallo Hoschie deine Bemühungen hier in den letzten zwei Wochen gebührt ein Lob. Zusammen mit Shadar Logoth und allen anderen haben wir hier viel erreicht und den Wiki um viele schöne Inhalte bereichert. Auch das noch nicht alles 100%ig funktioniert wird wohl die wenigsten stören, wobei ich stets versuche die meisten Störfaktoren zu beseitigen. Eure Arbeit an allen Artikeln und für dich die Arbeit an den Vorlagen ist ja schon sehr stressig, darum will ich dich auf die Wiki-internen Fallout Wiki:Projekte hinweisen. Zur Erleichterung hatten wir diese Seite eingerichtet, wie auch die Nukapedia so eine lange vor uns hat. Man findet den Link auch in der Navigation oben rechts (der grüne Balken), den ich gestern übrigens überarbeitet hatte und dieser nun hoffentlich übersichtlicher ist. Alles selbst machen zu wollen und gerade bei Artikeln viel zu erreichen ist theoretisch unmöglich, da es eine schier riesige Menge an Schreibstoff gibt, der sich zu allen Spielen "aufschreiben" lässt. Schöne Grüße und weiterhin viel Spaß bei allem was du machst (auch außerhalb des Wiki). Alessio79 (Diskussion) 07:32, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Ein Lob zu deiner Fleissigkeit Gern geschehen, um offen zu sein, würde ich mehr Kollaboration schon wünschen, gerade das macht Nukapedia aus, es ist alles strukturierter, übersichtlicher und geordneter, weil sie zusammenarbeiten. Das fördert somit auch die Fähigkeit im Team zu arbeiten, á la "früh übt sich, wer ein Meister werden will". ;) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:05, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Projekte Hi Hoschie, prinzipiell glaube ich, ich verstehe was du meinst. Wir zwei kommen uns bei den Projekten, die uns am Herzen liegen ja auch nicht in die Quere ;-) Ich habe aber auf Nukapedia Projekte gefunden, die total Sinn machen und wirklich zu umfangreich sind, um sie alleine zu bestreiten. Super finde ich z.B. Wiki:Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas notable loot project Fallout Wiki:Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas notable loot project. Also für jeden Ort die "Schätze" einzufügen. Interessiert die Sammler unter den Spielern ungemein und man sieht alles Erstrebenswerte auf einen Blick. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja irgendwann mal, so ein großes Projekt gemeinsam in Angriff zu nehmen, würde mich freuen! LG ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 12:27, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ReRe:Projekte Das klingt nach dem perfekten Plan! ;-) lg ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 17:59, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Info-Box Waffen Hi Hoschie02, bitte um Hilfe... muss man die Parameter criteffect, effectdamage, effectduration, explosiondamage, perk1attsecmult up to perk9attsecmult, perk1effadd up to perk9effadd, etc. übersetzen, damit sie funktionieren? Oder was mache ich sonst falsch? LG ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 19:59, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Info-Box Waffen Das versteh' ich nur zu gut ;-) danke für die schnelle Antwort! lg ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 01:25, 30. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re: Herzlichen Glückwunsch... Tatsächlich, wir sind drüber! Sind wir aber fleissig! ;-) Lg ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 11:13, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) MyWikia-App auf der Hauptseite und Social Media Feeds Hallo Hoschie02, ich schreibe dir mal stellvertretend für alle, da du der zuletzt aktive Admin hier bist :) Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr auf eurer Hauptseite die MyWikia-App vorstellt (rechte Spalte ganz unten). Das freut uns natürlich! Allerdings ist es so, dass es die MyWikia-App nicht auf deutsch gibt. Bestimmt wäre es für euch interessanter, die Hilfe:Game Guides vorzustellen, die speziell für die Wikia Communities zugeschneidert sind, die sich mit Videospielen beschäftigen. Darüber kann gezielt das deutsche Fallout Wiki angesteuert werden und die Inhalte über die Spezialseite Spezial:GameGuidesContent von euch Admins kuriert werden. Darüber hinaus wollte ich mich mal wieder erkundigen, ob ihr nicht Interesse hättet, die Fallout Wiki Facebookseite zu übernehmen. Ich hatte mich bereits vor einiger Zeit deswegen erkundigt, aber da hatten die Admins hier keine Zeit dafür. Dasselbe gilt für den zugehörigen Twitter-Account. Aktuell liegt das die Verantwortung bei mir, beides wäre bei euch als Fallout-Experten aber natürlich besser aufgehoben. Lasst mich einfach mal wissen, was ihr davon haltet und gebt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr Fragen habt, oder irgendwo Hilfe braucht :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:17, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) RE: MyWikia-App auf der Hauptseite und Social Media Feeds Hi Micha, Die Game Guides Sache schau ich mir mal an. Wegen Facebook & Co. bin ich echt der Falsche. Ich habe nicht mal einen Facebook Account. :) Gruß, Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 10:49, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) +Geschenk Ein Geschenk als Dankeschön Hey, meine navboxen werden plötzlich nicht mehr richtig angezeigt. habt ihr da etwas an der programmierung geändert? LG ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 12:34, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Navboxen Zum Beispiel The Pitt (Add-On) Point Lookout (Add-On) gewisse überschriften werden nicht mehr als box angezeigt. habe gedacht, ihr habt die programmierung auf die englische variante geändert, da einige parameter im deutschen nicht funktioniert haben und man sich anders helfen musste. ;-) lg ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 12:56, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ok, dann warte ich mal ab. jedenfalls danke für die superschnelle antwort, das ist eine feine sache! ;-) lg ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 13:16, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) hey, genau so ist es, ab 3 geht nichts mehr. hab es, wie gesagt, damals auch geschafft, das problem zu umgehen. warum die boxen dann trotzdem plötzlich nicht mehr so angezeigt wurden wie zuvor: keine ahnung... Aber nochmal danke für schnelle lösung! ~Shadar Logoth~ (Diskussion) 03:33, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re:Navboxen Nabend, das Problem ist mir bereits länger bekannt, allerdings kann ich momentan nicht mehr dazu sagen, theoretisch sollten alle Definitionen mit den Vorlagen zusammenarbeiten. Die Spieleicons sowie die Bilder als auch die Umfrage werden nicht korrekt dargestellt. Manchmal wird einfach nicht alles vernünftig geladen. Wende dich bitte mal an Wiki diesbezüglich. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:20, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage einsetzen bei längerem Artikelumwurf Moin Hoschie, deine Arbeit seit den letzten Wochen ist wirklich bemerkenswert, vielen Dank nochmal das du so emsig hier mithilfst, seitdem du Administrator bist, hast du dich ja wirklich stets für die Wiki-internen Fortschritte vorbildlich eingesetzt! Großes Lob von mir und vielen Dank nochmal. :) Zum umstrukturieren von Artikeln möchte ich dir noch die Vorlage ans Herz legen und den Artikel ggf. vor Bearbeitung anderer zu schützen, der Schutz kann bei Bedarf nach Abschluss der Arbeiten wieder gelockert werden, so ist es jedenfalls möglich, seiner Arbeit ungestört nachzugehen und sich dem jeweiligen Artikel zu widmen. Der Vorlagen bezüglich ist ja vieles ebenfalls in der Umstrukturierung, sollte mal etwas nicht ganz nach deinen Vorstellung arbeiten, wende dich an mich oder jemand anderen, um dir Rat zu holen. Insbesondere die Waffenvorlage lässt sich momentan nur schwer überreden, so zu funktionieren, wie ich es gerne sehen würde. Ich versuche weiterhin daran zu arbeiten und ziele darauf hin ab, die von dir importierte Vorlage später zu ersetzen, sobald alles reibungslos angezeigt wird. Solltest du Interesse haben, die Waffenvorlage weiter mitzuentwickeln, lege ich dir ans Herz ihre Klonvorlage zu Testzwecken zu gebrauchen, später wird auch eine Quickedit-Vorlage dazu erstellt werden, um dann einfach von der Startseite aus einen neuen Artikel mit ihr in Windeseile erstellen zu können. Na gut viel Spaß weiterhin und frohes Schaffen. Übrigens sollte dir der Wunsch aufkommen, das deine Arbeit bezüglich der Waffenartikel noch mehr gewürdigt werden sollte, könnte man evtl. beginnen, weitere Errungenschaften bezüglich Waffen und Modifikationen einzupflegen. Über das Administratormenü in der Fußzeile kannst du auch die Wiki-eigenen und hinzugefügten Errungenschaften einsehen. Sollten dir hierzu noch Fragen aufkommen, lasse es mich wissen. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 07:23, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re:Navboxen Guten Abend, es lag an eine der Hilfsvorlagen, sind dort die Stildefinitionen falsch zugeordnet, gibt es diese fehlerhaften Darstellungen in Tabellen od. ähnlichen Strukturen. Es ist bei Vorlagen die Hilfsvorlagen nutzen wie ein Puzzle, fehlen Teile des Ganzen oder passen nicht zusammen, ist immer eine offene Lücke vorhanden, die dich daran hindert, fertig zu werden. Die Vorlage hatte ich heute neu erstellt, aus dem Schwesterwiki sozusagen neu importiert. Sie wurde schon weitestgehend angepasst, sodass die wichtigsten Links funktionieren. Wenn man genau hinsieht, fällt einem trotzdem noch auf, das die Abstände der Zellen nicht passen (die dicken grauen Streifen), sowie bei Infoboxen ist ein kleiner Abstand eigentlich normal, aber zumindest werden die wichtigsten Elemente wieder korrekt dargestellt. Falls du Interesse hast, kannst du sie gerne aktualisieren, es müßen nur die Waffen richtig einsortiert werden, so wie du es ja schon gewohnt bist. Wegen der Phänomene bezüglich der Infoboxen werde ich ggf. mal mit Grunny reden, vielleicht kann er ja mal einen Blick drauf werfen. Es ist ziemlich komplexer Code, alleine für die Vorlage , welche die Grundlage aller Infoboxen ist, wie wir ja beide wissen, sollte man sich erstmal einige Minuten damit befasst haben, ehe man versteht, wie diese arbeiten. Es handelt sich in den meisten Fällen um Stil- bzw. Definitionsfehler, es wäre zudem auch möglich, das der Code der globalen Stildatei erneut überarbeitet werden muß, weil diese noch Stilfragmente beinhaltet, die bereits veraltet sind oder sich mit vorhandenen Stildefinitionen in die Quere kommen, aber genaues kann ich derzeit leider nicht sagen. Na gut ich wünsche dir noch nen schönen Abend. :) --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 17:53, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Löschanträge & Löschung (en) Moin Hoschie, gute Arbeit hier im Wiki weiter so. Als Admin bist du übrigens berechtigt, ohne selbst einen Antrag in einen Artikel einzufügen, diese (n) zu löschen. Sollte jemand der Meinung sein, die Löschung war unnötig, kannst du diesen auch wiederherstellen. Gruß & schönen Sonntag Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:35, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Waffenvorlage Hallo Hoschie, herzlich willkommen zurück und viel Spaß hier weiterhin im Wiki. :) Um es kurz zu machen, zuletzt hatten wir bezüglich der Waffen in speziell alle ab Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas debattiert. Die - Link zum Beispiel - funktioniert nun so wie gewünscht. Ich bitte dich daher, diese Vorlage in Artikeln für Waffen zu nutzen. Die von dir bisher erstellte Vorlage ist somit überflüssig und wir sollten sie in Zukunft nicht mehr verlinken. Alles Gute und bei Fragen, bin ich auf meiner Disku erreichbar. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 12:04, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Translations Thanks, but it's only incidental that I need a translation, mostly for pages that are possible duplicates. But you could help with changing English red links to german valid links, especially for the add-ons (which I don't have). Those still have many red links. Spezial:Gewünschte_Seiten helps tracking them. For example as you can see there, The Executive Suites has red links on 290 pages. This is in fact one link in the navbox, so a good place to start is translating all the links in that navbox (Vorlage:Navbox Orte FNV). Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:15, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : The Lonesome Road articles are also good. Creating new pages is even better than solving English red links. So if you want to keep doing that is fine as well. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 18:15, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hallo Hallo Hoschie02, Danke für deine Nachricht, und zuerst einmal hoffe ich, dass ich das hier mit den Nachrichten richtig gemacht habe. Ich hab zwar noch einige Probleme mit der genauen Formatierung der Artikel, die ich bearbeite, aber ich orientiere mich mal so gut es geht an ähnlichen Artikeln ;) Ansonsten gibt es nur zu sagen, dass ich diesmal versuche etwas länger am Wiki mitzuhelfen, damit es für alle Spieler eine noch bessere Quelle ergibt. Und das ganze mit dem Navbox verstehe ich nicht ganz. Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 17:22, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : Ah ok jetzt hab ich das mit den Navboxen verstanden :) ich werde mal suchen welche notizen ich schon finde und werde probieren die die nächsten Tage zu verlinkne, muss es dann nur auf 2 Seiten machen, einmal der Navbox und bei der Sammlung (der Kategorieseite). Nur wie bearbeitet man Navboxen? : Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 23:40, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::: Ah ok so geht das. Ich gleube ich versuche mich mal etwas an der Navbox ;) weiß aber nicht wie weit ich kommen werde ::: Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 12:08, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::: So ich hab mal in der Navbox verlinkt, was ich so gefunden habe, hab die sonstigen Gegenstände, die Notizen, die Verlinkungen im Englischen Wiki und je die ersten 15 Seiten in der Suche nach Holodisk und Notiz durchgearbeitet, ich glaube ohne spezielle suche nach einzelnen komm ich nicht weiter, mal sehen ob ich später nochmal was finde ::: Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 16:33, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::: Danke, ich freu mich was zur Community beizutragen. ICh hab noch eine Frage zu dem System mit den Auszeichnungen, da ich erst ca 250 Bearbeitungen habe und eben eine Auszeichnung für 48000 Bearbeitungen bekommen habe. Bei anderen Nutzern hab ich das jetzt auch schon gesehen wird diese Auszeichnung per Zufall verteilt? ::: Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 13:29, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::: Ah jetzt versteh ich das System dahinte, hatte mich vorher scheinbar immer verlesen ^^ Ich setzt mich nochmal was an Fallout: New Vegas Handwerk ganz unten die Komponentenliste, nach den letzten Aktivitäten sieht es nicht so aus als würd da grade einer dran arbeiten ;) Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 13:45, 3. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Frage: Hi ich bins nochmal und ich hab noch eine Frage. Ich würde gerne eine Seite machen, die Elektronenakku heißt, da Elektronenladeteil in Fallout: New Vegas unter dem Namen verwendet wird, für die FNV-Spieler. Normalerweise würde ich einfach die Seite erstellen und direkt verschieben nach Elektronenladeteil, nur hab ich gelesen, dass das nicht geht, wenn diese Seite schon existiert. Und hier meine Frag: Kann man das irgendwie machen, ohne die Seite Energieladeteil zu Elektronenakku zu verschieben? Das wärs auch, danke ;) Gruß, Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 19:19, 4. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ja genau das war es was ich machen wollte. Gut, dass es das schon gibt. Ich hab immer in der Suche geguckt und da stand immer nur Elektronenladeteil (hab nie mehr als Elektronen geschrieben) deswegen dachte ich die gäbe es noch nicht. Naja umso besser ;) Feuerrune1 (Diskussion) 14:36, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Re: Zwei Themen Moin Hoschie, # Thema Der Contentwrapper soll überarbeitet werden, also das Text, Farben, Links usw. eine Harmonie bilden zusammen mit einem aktuellen Hintergrundbild, an beiden Seiten stelle ich mir vor, das z. B. der Protagonist auf der einen und sein Begleiter auf der anderen zu sehen sind, der aktuelle Hintergrund passt in der Tat auch nicht wirklich, daher kommt es vielleicht auch zu der etwas beeinträchtigten Lesequalität. Man könnte auch darüber diskutieren, die Farbgebung komplett umzuwerfen und dem Wiki ganz neue Farbgebungen annehmen zu lassen, evtl. ein schöner Blauton mit Gold gewirkten Elementen und div. andere Farbtönungen, so wäre der Entwurf (womit wir beim Begriff Layout wären ;-) ) gänzlich anderer, vermutlich hatte man damals die ursprünglichen Farbgebungen dem Spiel entnommen, zeitlich käme es durchaus hin. 2. Thema *Layout=? - Anlage, Aufmachung, Beschreibung, Layout (unübersetzt stehen lassen)? Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir das als "Layout" stehen lassen. Das Wort gibt es im Deutschen und keine der Übersetzungen trifft es wirklich. Eventuell "Anlage", wobei das auch schon wieder mehrdeutig ist. :-> Hier sollten wir alle Vorlagen (am besten die zur Artikelerstellung) bearbeiten und jeweils anpassen, viele die kein oder wenig Englisch gelernt haben, können sich unter Layout nichts vorstellen und darum sollten wir bei deutschen Begriffen bleiben, Aufmachung deshalb, weil der Begriff beschreibt bzw. es tun soll, wie ein Schauplatz bzw. ein Ort im Ödland oder der Mojave vorgefunden wird bzw. aussieht, vermutlich kennt nur nicht jeder den Begriff, darum würde ich vorschlagen es dabei zu belassen, es ist nur Gewohnheitssache. Was die anderen Begriffe angeht, würde ich vorschlagen, sie ganz wegzulassen, darum passe ich es auch überall an. *Appearances=? - Vorkommen, Auftritt? Trifft alles nicht wirklich gut. Mir fällt allerdings auch nichts besseres als "Vorkommen" ein. Ideen? :-> Man könnte auch Erscheinung nehmen, allerdings klingt es wohl nicht ganz passend, darum tendiere ich weiterhin zu Vorkommen. Background=? - Hintergrund, Beschreibung? Hier würde ich zu "Hintergrund" tendieren. Was meinst Du? :-> Da alles in der Fallout-Reihe einen Hintergrund hat, zumindest mehr oder weniger, sollten wir es auch in jeden Artikel so übernehmen, das klingt am besten weil es das Interesse eines Lesenden erweckt und ihm/ihr das Gefühl dabei umschleicht, mehr über das aktuelle Thema zu erfahren. PS: ich habe bereits seit einigen Wochen begonnen, das Portal:Testseite zu erstellen, wenn du interessiert bist, darfst du gerne dabei mitwirken, es zu gestalten, vor allem die Galerie mit den Bildern (es können 4 Stück eingebunden werden) zu verfeinern, Links neu zu gestalten und mit Text zu füllen, wir sollten es für alle Portale später nutzen können, also wenn du Lust hast, kannst du gerne experimentieren. Für Anregungen und Vorschläge sollten wir das Forum nutzen und falls nötig ggf. noch ein weiteres Unterforum erstellen. Die meisten haben immer die Unart, den Nachrichtenblog zu nutzen, was eigentlich nur dafür genutzt werden soll. Schöne Grüße zurück & genieße den Sommer. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 10:37, 7. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :) :Nachtrag: habe nochmal recherchiert und komme zu dem Schluss, das Grundriss wohl anstelle für Layout bzw. Entwurf genutzt werden könnte, bin mir nicht sicher ob dir das eher zusagt oder dir doch ersteres besser zusagt, wohl evtl. weil sich viele scheinbar darunter eher etwas vorstellen können. Aufmachung wird wohl im Journalismus für Publikationen usw. genutzt. Alessio79 (Diskussion) Mail Bitte check mal deine Mail, Schönen Gruss Foppes 13:43, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC)